


Good Thing Cats Don't Have Nine Lives

by Suga-and-Salt (LunarArchivist)



Series: 'Til Death Do Us Part [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarArchivist/pseuds/Suga-and-Salt
Summary: This chapter is also an AU where you're born with the name of your soulmate is tattooed on your body





	

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is also an AU where you're born with the name of your soulmate is tattooed on your body

Kuroo Tetsurou knew exactly who he would spend his life with and he knew exactly who would be the one to end it. The only problem was that they both were the same person.

He did not fear physical pain. He did not fear death. But he had been afraid from the moment he met the boy whose name was tattooed on his left wrist, a boy by the name of Kozume Kenma.

How could he kill this boy? Maybe he would be better off just getting Kenma to kill him and let the other live. Kuroo didn't think he could bring himself to do it when the time came.

Kuroo never told Kenma about his worries, never brought it up.

As time past, his mind changed. He realized that he would only cause Kenma more pain by refusing to kill him. And although it would hurt to see Kenma die, it would hurt even more to see him live in grief.

Now, during his final hour, he was steadfast in his decision. He would kill Kozume Kenma and spare him more pain.

The plan was simple: Kenma would use a scalpel to sever Kuroo’s ulnar artery, and then Kuroo would shoot Kenma in the heart.

Kuroo knew his own death would be painful, but he didn't care since Kenma’s would be instantaneous. Kenya had objected at first, suggesting that they die at the same time, but Kuroo was adamant. At Kenma’s insistence, Kuroo had bought some analgesic so he wouldn't feel the cut as much. The pharmacist had understood.

When Kenma was ready, he had tugged on Kuroo’s sleeve, catlike eyes fixated on the floor.

And now here they were, in the bathroom, sitting cross-legged and fully-clothed on the floor of the shower.

Kenma’s hand trembled as he held the scalpel a mere inch above the crook of his soulmate’s right elbow.

Kuroo was trying not to shake as well. He let out a long breath to steady his nerves before bringing up his left hand to close around Kenma’s right. Kenma’s gold eyes flicked up in silent question, searching Kuroo’s face until he found the answer. His query satisfied, he went back to looking at the scalpel.

Pressing lightly, Kuroo led their hands down until the blade touched his arm. Suppressing a shiver at the cool metal, he pushed more. The sensation was strange, as there was no pain save for the barest sting. Blood welled, hot and fast, along the cut, spilling out of the artery. Kenma shut his eyes against the sight and turned away, but kept his hand in place until the cut was finished.

Kuroo let go of Kenma’s hand and the scalpel clattered to the floor. Seeking something else to hold onto, he fisted his hand in the hem of Kuroo’s shirt.

“This is… strange,” the larger male stated.

“...Yeah,” came the barely-there reply.

Kuroo was losing blood fast. Shivering, he groped for the gun on the floor beside them, refusing to look away from Kenma. His fingers felt the barrel and moved to close around the handle.

“Hurry,” whispered Kenma, brushing Kuroo’s lips with a thumb. Kuroo guessed that they were probably turning blue as hypovolemic shock set in.

Kenma pulled down the hem of his loose shirt to show the tattoo that declared Kuroo as his soulmate. It was scrawled in small, neat cursive, right over his heart.

Kuroo aimed the gun at Kenma’s heart. “Good thing cats don’t really have nine lives, huh?” he laughed drily, trying not to lose consciousness from blood loss.

He caught a glimpse of Kenma’s face. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but there was a large smile on his face.

“I love you,” the smaller male breathed.

The shot rang out and deafened Kuroo. He dropped the gun and caught Kenma, cradling him. He could feel wet on his cheeks and realized he was crying.

“I love you too,” he mouthed, or maybe yelled. He couldn’t hear himself anyway.

Slowly he sank onto the floor, drifting into the black, Kenma still held in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Up: BokuAka!


End file.
